


El nido y la madriguera

by SadHuman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman





	El nido y la madriguera

El nido y la madriguera

De Jaime se decía mucho, siempre y en todo lugar, desde las niñas de primer año, que decían era el alumno más atractivo de Hogwarts, que sus cabellos eran tan dorados como una Snitch, y que, junto a su sonrisa, contrastaban con los colores esmeralda y plata de su casa. Sin embargo, también se hablaba de su hermana, de Cersei, hermosa, pero detrás de esa piel de durazno, se escondía las escamas frías de un basilisco, se hablaba de ellos, individual, o en singular, y sólo Merlín sabía cuánto disgusto sentía Tywin cuando los nombres de sus hijos mayores se juntaban en una conversación ajena a la familia.

-¿No deberías estar en el dormitorio de las chicas? –Preguntó Jaime, una vez que su hermana volvió a citarlo en la biblioteca, con la luna en su punto, los pasillos limpios de alumnos y luces apagadas. A unos pasos de la sección prohibida se efectuó su reunión, si los encontraban nuevamente, la ira su padre incrementaría, y temía que a uno de los dos fuese trasladado a otra institución. –Es muy tarde, los prefectos han estado dando más rondas. Si se dan cuenta, nos descontarán puntos. –Claro que eso era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento, el puntaje iba y venía a lo largo del año, sólo quería asegurarse de ahorrarse el castigo de regreso a casa. Cersei lo miró directo a los ojos y casi olvidó porqué sentía preocupación.

-Olvídate de eso, me han llegado noticias desde casa. –Los elfos, bajo tortuosas órdenes suyas, de informar cada movimiento que era realizado en Casterly Rock, durante su ausencia, lo que más detestaba en la vida era ser sorprendida, menos en su propio hogar. –Escuché a padre hablando de una unión nupcial. Arreglada.

No es que hubiera algo entre ellos, pero lo que se llamaría exactamente amor fraternal, estaba fuera de lugar en cuánto su relación, tenían tanto miedo de que Tywin encontrase los rumores de la gente reales, que ni siquiera eran capaces de expresar en voz alta lo que sentían.

-Todavía no cumplimos los diecisiete. –Se defendió. –Todavía falta. –Quería que su gemela se tranquilizase y evitase algún desliz cometido por su impulsivo carácter. –Podría…Podría estar hablando de Tyrion. –Ella echó los ojos con irritación hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué querría comprometer a su hijo menor? –Aunque debía admitir, que nadie vería a su hermano como una posible elección, veían el oro que su nombre representaba, lo que significaba ante la sociedad, el sólo hecho de pronunciar el apellido Lannister, por lo que, tal vez, tendría sentido que se estuviese analizando el casar a Tyrion, porque luego se hablaría de su soltería, de su desdichado destino de ser enano, y de un montón de cosas que a Tywin no le gustaba.

-O estar hablando de mí. –Sus cejas se elevaron, sugerentes. –También sé, que los Baratheon han estado incrementando considerablemente, tanto en galeones, como en la escala social. –Su padre sólo tenía dos opciones cuando veía posibles rivales a la vista: Se destruyen, o se asegura de quedar a la altura, con ventaja de provocar una caía fatal. Un matrimonio con su hija mayor, aseguraría su posición y protección. –Me casaría con el heredero, con Robert, lo he visto, va en séptimo año, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, notas casi regulares, y casi tan asquerosamente rico como nosotros.   
Jaime no dijo nada después de eso, tampoco cuando regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Cersei le aseguró que no tenía interés en él, pero que si su padre le obligaba, tendría que obedecerlo, y él tenía que entenderla por eso, no obstante, las miradas que Robert y ella se enviaban cuando coincidían en el gran comedor, decía todo lo contrario.

Se encontró envuelto en una situación extraña, le costaba saber qué riendas tomar, amaba los encuentros nocturnos con su hermana, los besos que con el tiempo estaban empezando a subir de tono, era placentero, pero también traía una culpabilidad cada que sucedía, quería seguir haciéndolo, y se arrepentía al instante, Cersei comenzó a molestarse sus desplantes, lo castigaba cuando coqueteaba públicamente con Robert. Lo hería.

Él no quería eso, tampoco conocía otra cosa, la balanza se posaba frente a él, desconocía en qué lugar tenía que poner más peso, a veces se preguntaba, que si su mamá todavía estuviera ahí, si ella pudiera decirle una respuesta adecuada. Incluso pensó en decírselo a Tyrion, ¡Estaba con los Ravenclaws! Estaba seguro de que tendría algún consejo útil en esa privilegiada mente, por lo que se dio a la tarea de buscarlo, estaría en la biblioteca, ¿Dónde más? Pensaba con diversión en los pies de su hermano, juraría por su varita que ahí crecían raíces fuertes que lo ataban a su sitio favorito.  
-¡Ah! Siempre tan amable, gracias querida, ¿Podrías bajarme ese también?

-¿Podrás con el peso?

-No sé, tal vez, tal vez, no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. Además, es la edición más apegada a la versión real de la ´´Historia de Hogsmeade’’ Si llego a rodar por las escaleras, créeme que valdría totalmente la pena.

Una vez dicho aquello por su hermano, pudo escuchar una risa clara e inocente, inmediatamente la comparó con la manera en que su versión femenina expresaba diversión, era un abismo de diferencia, porque nadie se encontraba sufriendo para que las carcajadas emergieran. Todavía era temprano en el colegio, pero era sábado, y maldita sea, nadie quería poner un solo pie en ese lugar, su hermano y acompañante misteriosa eran la clara excepción.

Mientras Tyrion casi se encontraba todavía con la ropa de dormir puesta, la mujer a su lado se encontraba impecable, claro que prescindía en ese momento del uniforme, pero traía puesto algo muy similar a ese conjunto. No podría hablar de belleza y de su relación con ella, pero ninguna otra chica podría presumir de tener unos ojos tan preciosos como esos, pensó en los zafiros de Cersei, ni esa joya, o alguna otra que estuviera en su posesión, sería capaz de igualar el azul y su brillo. Era alta, dos o tres veces más que Tyrion, con alzar el brazo llegaba hasta el último estante, su hermano se encontraba encantado, era como tener una herramienta curiosa y fascinante.

-¿Vas a presentarte primero y luego acosar a mis amistades? Lo siento amiga mía, a pesar de su mirada psicópata, te juro que es buena persona. –En esa ocasión no volvió a escuchar su canto de gracia, pera sí una sonrisa de cortesía, que ni siquiera fue dirigida a él.

-Jaime Lannister. –Se esforzó para no atropellar sus palabras ante la sensación desagradable de verse descubierto. –No nos habíamos conocido. –Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, la sintió lejana, por lo que decidió extender la mano en un saludo más cordial.

-Brienne de Tarth. –Con un solo brazo niveló el peso de 700 páginas por libro con facilidad, el apretón de manos duró menos de segundo y medio. La notó rígida, casi incómoda con su presencia, eso tomó desprevenido a Jaime, dado a que las mujeres, así fueran de primer o último año, respondían de otra manera, una más positiva y emocional. –No, pero te he visto entrenar. Formas parte del equipo de Quidditch. –Fue una respuesta mecánica.

-Brienne también, es bateadora. –Entrecerró los ojos cuando le envió una sonrisilla, discreta. –Estoy seguro que deshuesará a tu equipo completo. –Aseguró casi tan orgulloso como un padre presumiendo a su hijo mayor.

-¿Así? -¿Qué demonios estaba maquinando ese diablillo? -¿Y de qué equipo dices que son? –Tenía que ser de uno o dos años inferior a ella, porque no la había visto en ninguna sesión de práctica, no obstante, estaba seguro que tampoco era de nuevo ingreso.

-Hufflepuff, tercer año. –Maldita sea, poseía más altura que él, y sólo eran 365 días de diferencia. Le desesperaba que el tono llevadero, por poco simpático, se hubiese esfumado.  
-Nos enfrentaremos en mayo, entonces. –El partido final siempre se daba entre las serpientes y tejones. –Espero que seas tan buena como mi hermano presume.

-Sólo está siendo educado. –Expresó la mujer, solemne, restándole importancia a los halagos que se le atribuían, después de eso, no hubo un tema que llegara a su cabeza a salvarlo, sintió la boca seca por casi un minuto, Tyrion suspiró y tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-¡Bueno! ¿Te importa si dejo mis cosas primero en mi sala? Tengo tres metros de pergamino para entregar el lunes, me temo, que si no empiezo hoy, terminaré haciendo la letra de quince centímetros para finalizar mis deberes. Te veré en el comedor–Jaime no dijo nada más, y aunque Tyrion realizó el ademán para llevar sus respectivos libros por sí mismo, Brienne se negó, una despedida fría y se encontraba mirándole la espalda a ambos mientras se alejaban.

Fue un impacto verla desenvolverse, ¿Por qué ayudaría a su hermano? Sin ofender, quería a su hermano de manera genuina, pero sabía que la gente que se le acercaba era para tener un favor a cambio, o dinero, pero Brienne pertenecía a los Tarth, y a ellos también se les acercaba para pedirle lo mismo, no tenían necesidad de remilgarle nada a ninguna familia. No, no, una cuestión más ruidosa, ¿Por qué razón se había visto despreciado de tal manera? Un golpe directo a su ego sobrealimentado.

-¿Por qué le pediste ayuda? Es tu segundo año, deberías de aprender de conjurar hechizos de levitación. –Preguntó una vez instalado en las bancas, con los codos sobre la mesa y la mirada llena de duda.

-Me pregunto si esos celos son dirigidos a mí o a ella. –Juguetón, se dedicó a morder y pasar las galletas que se encontraban en el plato frente a él. –Entiendo lo que tienes con Cersei, pero a mí ni me mires.

-No se juega con eso. –Dijo en tono bajo, Tyrion no se disculpó, pero tampoco añadió algo más al respecto, súbitamente recordó cuál era el motivo por el cual había tenido que reunirse con el menor de los Lannister. –Le pido ayuda porque me gusta estar con ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es agradable, hermosa a su manera, si te das el tiempo de conocerla, pero no es mi tipo, sólo pienso que es una grata compañía, coincidimos en gran parte de nuestras clases.

-¿Y la conociste en clases? –Por favor, sabía que su hermano era un gran conversador, y una vez que empezaba, no había poder humano que le hiciese callar, pero Brienne no se veía como una persona a quién le encantase escuchar a extraños, él era una prueba.

-No. –La amargura de su rostro le dejó desconcertado y continuó después de un silencio. –Mentí cuando le dije a nuestro padre que había roto accidentalmente mi varita, estaba en primero, a dos semanas más o menos, demasiado fresco para saber las bromas de los de años superiores, y para que los demás supieran que tú eres mi hermano, y Tywin Lannister mi padre. –No pareció estar precisamente feliz contándole aquello, pero si algo caracterizaba a ese par, era la confianza que sentían uno en el otro. –Eran unos bravucones de séptimo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en un hechizo para defenderme, sin darme cuenta, me encontré a punto de ser arrojado al lago, y al siguiente instante estaba otra vez sobre tierra, viendo como Brienne se encargaba de quebrar unos cuantos huesos. Fue increíble, repelía ataques con la varita, y con el puño daba unos derechazos, de verdad, te doy el consejo de tu vida: Nunca te ganes su furia.

-¿Por qué no me contaste eso? –Si bien estaba consternado con ese espíritu de protección que Brienne emanaba, también estaba molesto, Tyrion podía ser un poco boca floja a veces, pero tampoco iba por ahí insultando gente, o causado daño, como para ser tratado de esa manera. Sólo era más pequeño que los demás.

-¿Crees que me siento feliz de decirte esto? Confío en ti, pero simplemente no cuento estas cosas a nadie. Así nos conocimos, me dijo que habláramos con un prefecto, por si ocurrían represalias, pero no quería que más gente se enterara de lo ocurrido, así que aceptó mi respuesta y prefirió quedarse cerca de mí por si regresaban, no ocurrió de esa manera, y nuestra cercanía terminó en florecer como mi primera amistad. Dato extra: Es soltera.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? Actúas extraño desde hace rato. –La inteligencia combinada con la travesura era algo peligroso, y aunque no derramara esa mezcla sobre las personas que le importaban, Jaime sabía que algo traía entre manos.

-Dime, por qué me has buscado.

-Es Cersei.

-Qué sorpresa, tengan cuidado, padre ha estado alerta últimamente, no me sorprendería que supiera de qué sabor es mi galleta ahora mismo. –Y aunque le encantaría que eso fuera un chiste, Jaime sabía que había más verdad que gracia en el mismo.

-Lo sabías.

-Nací enano, no ciego.v  
-No sé qué hacer, hace mes y medio, me dijo que tiene fuentes que confirman escuchar a padre hablar de un matrimonio arreglado. Uno de los tres estará involucrado.  
-No me malinterpretes, Jaime, pero…-Tyrion dejó su refrigerio a un lado, observó a los costados, detrás de sí mismo, una vez asegurada la privacidad, se centró en él. –No me molesta el hecho de que estés enamorado de ella, tampoco el que tengas una relación. Ni lo considero repulsivo, o inmoral, por ahí he leído que el amor es eso, amor, por más ridículo y estúpido que suene, claro, pero también creo que se debe de amar con inteligencia.

-Tyrion…-Más o menos veía por dónde iba el asunto, no estaba seguro de querer continuar con la conversación, sin embargo, de la boca del menor, siempre salía sabiduría, por lo que esperar a que terminara sería lo mejor.

-Y si Cersei te amara, créeme que te dejaría en paz. Bueno, no realmente, si Cersei te amara y fuera buena para ti, entonces sí te dejaría en paz, pero no puedo hacerlo. Y no me partas el rostro por lo que diré, porque llega Brienne y te parte el tuyo, pero ella es mala para ti. Tan mala como las creaturas del bosque prohibido. Si ella no te hunde, piensa en lo que padre hará cuando se dé cuenta de que lo que se dice de ustedes es cierto.

-Quieres que la deje. –Finalizó cuando la plática se hubo silenciada. –Comprendo todo lo que dices, es cierto, tan malvada, tanto, que tiene secretos demasiado obscuros de confesar, algunos me los ha dicho, otros no, y sí, es peligrosa, cuando crezca lo será todavía más, incluso peor cuando padre le corre lava por las venas. Es egoísta, perversa, cruel, desgraciadamente, así es como la amo, Tyrion, no sabes cuánto.

-No, no sé, pero sí sé en dónde vas a terminar si no acabas con esa tóxica relación antes de que sea muy tarde, no quiero estar ahí para verlo, además de que no voy a dejar que te autodestruyas, aunque me odies, tú si me importas.

Jaime se vio frustrado nuevamente, porque sabía que esa era la solución, pero no quería aceptarla, quería estar con Cersei, podrían irse a un lugar alejado, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, donde nadie supiera que ambos traían la misma sangre y portaban el mismo apellido, una casa pequeña donde acurrucarse y comer de lo que cosecharan y casaran, sin necesidad de estar rodeados de otros magos y brujas para verse juzgados, no obstante, sabía de sobra que Cersei no aceptaría, ni bajo la última maldición imperdonable. –Así que esa es la razón por la que quieres que me relacione más con Brienne.

-Vaya, por fin escuchas, mira, ella es la compañía que todo padre quiere para sus hijos, harías muy feliz al nuestro si se entera de que la frecuentas. Es sangre pura, incluso se puede rastrear su linaje hasta Helga Hufflepuff, rica, de notas perfectas, favorita de varios profesores, integrante de quiddicht, amable, protectora de los indefensos primerizos, si tampoco es tu tipo, bien, ¡No pasa nada! Pueden ser amigos, haz amigos buenos, déjate de esas compañías pseudo amigables.

-Un problema, genio. –Su tono de cansancio e irritación se hizo presente, o sea, tampoco se juntaba con una banda de delincuentes…Tal vez un poco, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera consciente de eso, no era estúpido, sabía en quién podía y no confiar. –Ella me odia, ¿Viste su cambio dramático en cuanto me miró?

-Si la gente no idolatra, te odia. Los inteligentes te odian, menos yo, porque somos hermanos, y te quiero, ella lo es, mucho, cree que eres un tramposo arrogante.

-Justamente, lo que cualquier perdedor diría.

-Si así lo dices, supongo que no tiene nada qué ver el hecho de que, en tu último partido, hayas cometido más de tres faltas consecutivas y salido airoso. Tampoco que el árbitro haya contado las ramas del pasto mientras eso sucedía, dado a que, casualmente, es hijo de un socio de nuestro padre, ¿No? ¡No que tú supieras…! Que sabemos sí sabes.

-Quizá supe un poco.

-Bueno, ella también lo sabía, cree que fue un juego sucio, comparto su opinión…

-La victoria debe de obtenerse de una manera u otra, no es culpa mía que las demás casas teman arriesgarse a romper convenciones sociales, razón por la que no hemos perdido partido alguno. Menos desde que ingresé al equipo.

-Toda una serpiente humilde. –Tyrion no pudo evitar resoplar. –Supongo también, que romper la nariz de un jugador propio para distraerlos y anotar en último momento, forman parte de tus recursos.   
-Tranquilo, todo fue calculado, a Lancel no le molesta.

Jaime continuó con un sinfín de justificaciones por cada acusación que su hermano menor le daba, sin embargo, entre más apuntara a su carencia de honor, más desentendido el rubio se hacía, hasta que llegó en un punto donde no pudo seguir escuchando semejante desfachatez de su parte, terminó por mandarlo lejos de su perímetro. Pobre hombre, pensó, pues a lo largo de la historia, se había demostrado que la vida siempre lograba que los embusteros pagasen.

Pese a que Jaime no había decidido todavía, qué hacer con su hermana, su pecho todavía latía por su presencia cuando la encontraba por los pasillos, lo evadía, vilmente y sin querer disimularlo, ni le dirigía la mirada, no por vergüenza o algún sentimiento afín, simplemente carecía de importancia. Demasiado ocupada en colgarse del brazo de Robert como para prestarle atención a su gemelo.

Era una desdicha la que le corroía todos los días, peor aún, cuando inevitablemente, se veía obligado a convivir con ella, tanto en sus clases como grupo, así como en su sala común. Tan hermosa, tan descorazonada, llegó a preguntarse si el calor de su cuerpo alguna vez fue real, y si sus ojos de hielo poseían un afecto distinto a la pasión, o el deseo de venganza.

A su corta edad, se vio amargado, frustrado, envuelto en una situación de la que no sabía cómo salir, porque las puertas habían sido bloqueadas justo después de su entrada, sentía celos, dolor, rabia, traicionado por el ser humano que había compartido vientre alguna vez, pasó de ser el juguete de honor, a una mera baratija digna del callejón Diagon.

Cuando la nube negra que ahora parecía flotar encima de su cabeza, era demasiado densa, Tyrion hacía gala de aparición, siendo lo suficientemente sabio para no adentrarse demasiado en el territorio verde y plata, limitándose a encontrar una zona neutral. –Iremos al Bosque Prohibido. Podrick tiene algunas muestras que recolectar para herbología. –Jaime siguió con su mirada casi pérdida en el pasillo. –Y siempre es seguro ir en grupo. -Algo hizo clic en su mente, y se encontró acompañando al enano sin mirar atrás. –Creo yo que has de conocer bien los terrenos. –Afirmó vacilante, cuando el viento frío de octubre comenzó a golpearles directo al rostro, ahora sin las protecciones del castillo. –No soy especialmente admirador de los campos abiertos.

-De noche será menos acogedor, ¿De quién ha sido la brillante idea de ir a estas horas? –Cualquier persona con dos gramos de cerebro lo sabía, ¡Oh! Y por si no fuera suficiente, si algún prefecto los hallaba, habría consecuencias.

-No toda hierba crece de día, precisamente, por las que vamos en busca, sólo se dejan ver en luna llena. –Las pisadas contra roca pulida habían quedado atrás, pronto se escucharon aplastando ramas secas y tierra mojada. Tyrion había llegado preparado, porque traía una lámpara ardiendo y la varita en la mano, no tardaron mucho en verse acompañados por otras dos, la atmosfera cobró color, abandonando ese aire deprimente que se instaló ante la presencia de Jaime.

-No mencionaste que ella estaría aquí también. –Alcanzó a articular, antes de estar en el campo de audición de cierta rubia con pésimo carácter. Tyrion rió, y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice, y se abstuvo de decirle algo más.

Podrick fue más efusivo en su saludo, a diferencia de Brienne, quien llegó a sentirse satisfecha con un asentimiento, e inmediatamente optó por irse a la delantera, como guía, cualquier otra persona se hubiera orinado en los pantalones antes de liderar una exploración hacia el Bosque Prohibido. De noche.

-Tal vez sepas el mapa de memoria, pero yo me sé los trucos. –La mujer le dio una mirada desconfiada, no le cedió la cabeza, pero sí hizo un espacio para que ambos pudieran dirigir. Tyrion y Podrick quedaron ligeramente rezagados, sólo un poco, el acompañante de Brienne era quien sí estaba ligeramente nervioso, miraba hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, en espera de alguna creatura extraña que les atacase por detrás, Tyrion, en cambio, se miraba tranquilo y le incitaba a caminar más rápido para no separarse mucho del par. -¿Tienes experiencia en lugares peligrosos? –Preguntó, más para cambiar el ambiente incómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-Sí. -¡Demonios! Sus respuestas eran cortas y secas, no le daba mucho material para poder acercarse, Brienne parecía ser una persona amigable, según a lo que Tyrion decía de ella, pero con él era un muro de hielo. Frío e impenetrable. –Mi madre solía llevarnos al Río Congo, en África Central. –Jaime produjo un sonido de sorpresa, realmente fascinado, espero a que continuara, o dijera algún dato más, pero Brienne guardó silencio.

-Y pensar que mamá no nos dejaba salir de casa sin al menos tres amuletos que supuestamente nos protegía de las enfermedades. –Eso era cierto, Joanna había sido una mujer muy precavida, ni uno de sus hijos podía estar descalzo sobre la casa, no se saltaban ni una comida, seguía una dieta estricta, creada por ella misma, su familiar fue lo más importante para ella, hasta el último suspiro. –Era una buena mujer.

-La mía también. -¿Eso en su rostro era una sonrisa de…Empatía? Un momento, ¿Brienne estaba sonriendo? ¿Sonriéndole a él? No halló respuesta a lo que se preguntaba, porque Podrick soltó un grito de emoción, parecido a un niño en navidad, seguido de Tyrion, quien no paraba de apuntar una planta muy parecidas a un helecho, que caían en cascada.

-¡Rápido Podrick! ¡Las tijeras! –El mencionado ya las tenía en mano antes de que fuesen pedidas, y se las entregó al más joven de los Lannister, con la delicadeza que fue capaz de reunir, poso los ambos filos entrecruzados bajo el tallo, y comenzó a cortar, Podrick tenía también el saco especial donde caían con gracia la planta recién arrancada.

-¿Tarea? –Esa era una palabra muy lejana para Jaime, no hacía ni la mitad al año, y por alguna razón desconocida, lograba pasar los exámenes, a regañadientes y con una de las calificaciones más bajas del grupo, pero lo hacía, arriesgarse de esa manera por un trabajo escolar…Era estúpido, pero ahí estaba Brienne, haciendo exactamente lo que él nunca haría.


End file.
